How Long is Eternity?
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Kagome and Sango are two bandits who don't believe in love. Inuyasha and Miroku are two thieves, who don't believe in woman doing a job like theirs. So what happens when they meet? Will they fall in love? SxM, KxI, rated for violence and language.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Me...own Inuyasha? I wish...

Authors Note:I just got the idea for a story like this one. It's sorta going to be like the series the trials and tribulations of all the lovers of the series. Hope you all enjoy, and please rate! I know I'm not nearly as good as some authors, getting hundreds of reviews in one day, but I'd love to get atleast one per week...

Ok, hope you enjoy! Heres Chapter 1 of the series How Long is Eternity?

How Long is Eternity? Chapter 1: Prolouge

Her misty blue pearls filled with anger as she strung her bow with one of her hand-made arrows and shot down the last of the coyote demons. She pulled the arrow out of the coyote's side as her partner walked over to her.

"Nice one Kagome." she said with a smile on her face. Kagome nodded, not opening her mouth for a thanks, but her partner knew what she meant.

Her partner, whom was called Sango, smiled again and brushed her chest-nut locks of hair behind her ears; those stubborn peices that always seemed to escape the ponytail. "That was easier than expected, lets see what kinda loot they got in their cave..."

Sango's voice trailed off as she noticed that her best friend wasn't even listening to her. "Kagome?" she snapped in her partners face and Kagome jumped. "Oh, sorry 'bout that." she said sheepishly.

Kagome tugged at the long off-white long sleeve shirt, pulling it out of the uncomfortable position it always seemed to get in when she was in battle. Along with her shirt she wore long, brown pants tied around her waist, with a red ribbon but without a bow. Sango wore a similar outfit; the perfect wardrobe for bandits...

They ran into the giant cave, tripping on rather large stones along the way. But, to their disadvantage, their was nothing of any importance in the cave; only a small baby coyote. Sango picked up the pup and carried it out of the cave. Kagome said to just leave it, but Sango had a softer heart of the two; even if becoming bandits was all Sango's idea...

Flashback

"Where are you headed?" her soft voice asked, being carried into the air. Kagome turned suddenly to the eight-year-old girl, the one they called Sango.

"No where, just had no where to go. I'm an orphan." Kagome replied, staring at the bright green patches of grass and running her leather boot across it. "Me too!" said Sango, a little too cheerfully, "Let's travel together. It'll be more fun than traveling alone."

Kagome wasn't as carefree as her new comrade and immediatly thought of the future. "And how do you propose we live?" she asked, tapping her toe on the ground. Sango immediatly grew quiet and sat down on a giant boulder, placing her elbow on her knee and her head on her hand, as if she was in deep thought.

Kagome, being a very impatient eight-year-old little girl, waited for what seemed like hours. "BANDITS!" Sango suddenly yelled, jumping up from the boulder. "Be like Robin Hood, steal from the rich. Only, we'll keep what we get."

End of Flashback

"Sango's idea changed soon," Kagome thought, "soon we were stealing from everyone."

She stared over to her best friend, seeing the coyote pup demon still in her arms. Sango's heart had grown incredibly soft in the six years they had traveled together. She was a hopeless romantic, but wasn't afraid to kill anyone that stood in the way unlike Kagome. Kagome believed that love was for the weak hearted and the biggest waste of emotion ever. Also, Kagome would kill anyone no matter who they were, even if they weren't bothering her, just to prove she was the best.

They left the coyote in the cave, to Sango's disaproval and walked under the velvet night sky, blanketed with bright, white stars. Chattering away like two normal teenage girls, they trotted along, never expecting to run into a inu hanyou and a lecherous monk along the way; the only two people who could actually give them a run for their money in battles... The ones they would have to choose between their life as it is or a life with them... The ones that would turn their hearts soft...

_Well, thats all for now, I hope you all enjoyed. Please excuse all the misspellings I have made, my computer doesn't have spell-check but I tryed my best to catch them all..._

_Please R and R!_

_FoxKitsune_


	2. Chapter 2: The Inu Hanyou and the Lechor...

_Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, why would I be writting fanfics about it?_

_Authors Note: Hiya guys, I wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read my story and I actually got 3 reviews yesterday!!! That makes me so happy, so thank you. Oh also, someone stated that I was a little off on my facts; Sango is usually the kinda soft hearted one and Kagome is the tender hearted one; yes, I am aware of that fully. I wanted to change it for something that will happen in the future of the story. Thank you for stated that so I could inform people of that._

_Ok, I think thats it nods to self Yep thats it. Enjoy Chapter 2!_

How Long is Enternity? Chapter 2: The Inu Hanyou and the Lechorous Monk

The gentle orange sun rose over the mountain peaks in the distance, glistening off the dewy grass and sending sparkles for miles around. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. Standing up from her new bed, soft green grass, she looked around, for her partner wasn't in site. "Hmmm." she said sleeply to herself, knowing that Sango had went searching for treasure since she woke up first.

Sango walked over the hill, her off-white shirt blowing in the breeze, her hair was a mess, strands flying out behind her from the messy, chest-nut ponytail. Kagome didn't even have to ask, the look on Sango's face was enough to tell her that her search had been un-susuccessful.

"Let's go travel toward Belint, they always have good treasure there and the guards are all chicken wusses." said Kagome, hoping to cheer the usually perky girl up. Sango just sighed, "It's worth a try." she said half-heartingly.

They walked down a meandering path until quarter-sun, as the bandits called it. (Quarter-sun means noon) But soon found their stomachs growling louder than their talk could cover, so they stopped for a lunch of raw Ramen.

Sango munched happily on her food, her perkiness immediatly coming back to her. She even began to hum to the song her and Kagome had made up, their 'theme-song' as they called it. Kagome soon caught on and they found themselves singing along rather loudly.

_Three teardrops fall, landing on the dew-covered grass,_

_I know that someday, they'll reach you._

_I stare at the heavens, at my blood stained hands,_

_Just trying to undo all the wrongs, trying to forget._

_We live our lives, as carefree as we can, _

_Hoping someday to complete our destinies..._

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

"We need a new song, since we don't believe none of that lovey-dovey shit." said Kagome, with a mouth full of Ramen and Sango agreed. Although there was more to their song, they never sang it, because it was only supposed to be sang after they found love, but since neither of them believed in love, they found themselves wondering why they had even created the second part...

"Hey Kagome, we better keep going otherwise we won't get their until after mid-moon (mid moon means midnight) Right?" asked Sango, packing her leather bag of the uneaten food and pushing the Hiraikotsu strap over her boney shoulder.

"Um yes, just one second. I must go see Zeek." Kagome answered, a fistful of wildflowers in her pale hand. Sango nodded and walked over to the river side with Kirara anxiously on her heels, Sango knew that around these parts, it was best to leave Kagome alone when she went to go see Zeek.

Ten minutes later, Kagome returned to her partners side, the flowers replaced with a heavy heart as she stared at her booted feet. Sango was surprised that she didn't run into something-or someone.

They made it to Belint only an hour later and booked a room in the Belint Inn, just wanting to look like weary travelers wanted to get some rest. So at seven p.m. they sat up in their rooms discussing their plans for robbing the Belint Kintamio, the place where all the money in Belint and the surrounding small towns, was stored.

Nighttime approached quickly with the hootings of the Great Owls as their only comfort, the two bandits hurried in the eerie darkness, staying quiet on their swift feet. Kintamio was only about three miles away from the Inn, far enough out of town so that it couldn't be a direct target of attacks, but close enough to get there by Quarter-Moon (3 a.m.)

"This place is heavily guarded." Sango whispered hoarsely to her partner, her dry throat getting severly in the way. Kagome nodded and motioned the older bandit to silence as they crept among the boulders.

"Kirara, can you be a distraction?" asked Sango quietly to the demon cat, stroking her behind her ears. Kirara mewed in agreement and grew big, flying noislessly over Kintamio and landing behind it, growling loudly and swatting at the guards.

All the guards, an exception of four, ran around to the back of the giant building and their screams could be heard as Kirara growled and roared with every sweep of her massive paws.

"It's now or never..." said Kagome and she and Sango ran in the shadows to the huge doors. The four guards jumped them, drawing their swords secrectly from the black leather sheaths. Sango swiftly unhooked the Hiraikotsu and swipt past the guards, knocking them to the ground. Kagome took her cue from there and shot them each with an arrow, their bodies disenigrating into tiny specks.

"That was easier than I thought..." started Kagome but a deep voice from behind interrupted her rudely, "What the hell are you GIRLS doing here? Back off if you know whats good or let my sword taste your blood..."

Kagome turned bright red as the mysterious man stressed girls in his sentence. She turned suddenly on her heels and Sango followed her lead. "Say that again Mr. we dare you." Sango said and Kagome nodded, stringing her bow.

"Alright," the voice snickered, "What the hell are you two girls doing here. Dolls aren't here but blood is."

The man emerged from the shadows, followed silently by another. The first man had long silver/white hair and huge gold eyes. But the most noticable thing about him was the two dog ears on the top of his head.

The second man was tall with black hair with a small rat tail at the end. He carried a long staff and wore monk clothes. Around his right hand was cloth and some prayer beads. Both of these men seemed a mystery to Sango and Kagome.

"We ain't scared of no blood. Let us prove it." Said Kagome, shooting her bow straight for the first guy...

_Ok, I think I'll end Chapter 2 here so people will want to keep reading. Sorry, also I must think of new ideas. Thanx to everyone who reads and reviews my stories. I'm so sleepy, its getting late, time for bed. Goodbye and goodnight._

_Fox Kitsune_


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome's Secret and the Monk'...

_Disclaimer: Yes, you've discovered my horrible secret! I am really Rumiko Takahashi disguising myself as a little girl from the US. No, not really. Wouldn't that be cool though? I do not own Inuyasha._

_Authors Note: Yo how are you all?I didn't get a single review for chapter 2, that bites big time! But I am here to bring loads of wonderful cough I wish cough fanfics so heres chapter 3 of How Long is Eternity? Oh also, one quick thing, this chap has alot of cussing and I'm sorry to anyone that upsets. _

Chapter 3: Kagome's Secret and The Monk's Love

Kagome aimed the arrow right for the hanyou. "Inuyasha LOOK OUT!" yelled the monk, pushing Inuyasha out of the way. Kagome didn't shoot the arrow though, but instead, dropped to her knees and began to cry. She dropped her bow to the ground and covered her eyes with her hands.

Sango rushed to her side, the Hiraikotsu falling to the ground with a loud 'thump'! "KAGOME!" she screamed, with fear-filled eyes. The men stared at the two girls. "I told you, you could never take us on."

"Oh shut up you arrogant bastard! Can't you see shes in pain?!" Sango yelled, standing up and throwing the Hiraikotsu towards the two men. "Can you say PMSing?" said Inuyasha, snickering coldly.

The Boomerang hit the monk square in the face and he groaned and fell to the ground, the Hiraikotsu flying roughly back towards its owner. "Miroku, get up you bastard." grumbled the hanyou, roughly flinging the monk up.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled and Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder and did two flips in the air, flames completely surrouneding her. She landed and the flames settled, leaving the bigger Kirara in her place.

Sango helped Kagome up on Kirara and whispered the the cat demon, "Kirara, get outta sight with Kagome, and come back when I say the coast is clear."

"If you think thats all that's going to get rid of us, you have another think coming!" yelled Sango, throwing the Hiraikotsu with all her strenght and again knocking the monk off his feet. The Hiraikotsu came flaying back and Sango caught it, getting pushed back a few feet.

Inuyasha snickered, "Thats funny, do you think you, little girl, can defeat us? So if you turn on your heels and go play with your dolls right now, we'll forget this ever happened and you can live to see tomorrow."

Sango rushed toward Inuyasha, swinging the Hiraikotsu and hitting him square in the back with it. Inuyasha feel to the ground roughly.

She then looked over to the monk, standing right in place, staring at her with soft green eyes. His left hand resided over his right, with the prayer beads firmly in his left hand fingers.

He noticed her looking at him and let go of his hand, walking towards her earnistly. The rings on his staff clanked with every step he took.

"Stop right there you bitch!" Sango yelled, throwing the Hiraikotsu at him. He held up his right hand, palm towards the coming boomerang and deflected it back towards her. She dodged it and it went flying back towards the monk but he jumped out of the way and it hit the weary Inuyasha.

"You damn bitch, can't you see I'm laying here!" he yelled jumping up and drawing the sword at his side. The heavy black sheath rested easily on his hips and he grabbed the hilt and gracefully slide it out.

The sword grew huge when he slide it out and it was amazing he could even lift it. "Leave now or find yourself permently decapitated."

Sango stared at the big sword and called Kirara, you immediatly came flying for you. She jumped on and pushed past the guys, and straight through the doors of the treasure palace, as the villagers called it.

The loaded up all the treasure they could as quickly as possible and flew away before the men entered. "We got enough, the arrogant dumb asses can have the rest." said Sango, staring towards Kagome.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her purple eyes growing immediatly soft. Kagome nodded and the flew back to the town and snuck back into their hotel room. "The guards saw only Kirara and those freaks. So no one will expect us." said Kagome hopefully.

Inuyasha and Miroku loaded up the rest of the treasure and hurried away. Miroku stayed quiet as Inuyasha trashed talked Sango and Kagome their whole walk back.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped talking and stared towards Miroku. "What the hell is wrong with you Miroku, you are so quiet. That's a first!"

Miroku sighed and dazily stared off towards the starry night sky. Images of Sango flashed through his mind as drool escaped his mouth.

"I think," he started, pausing for a second and letting his voice float in the air, "that I'm in love."

Inuyasha snickered, "Thats nothing new, you love every girl you see."

"So Kagome......How is Zeek?" Sango asked, making conversation, Kagome felt a lot better since the fight they had had earlier.

Wrong move

Kagome felt tears prick the sides of her eyes and blinked them away. Sango noticed that she had hurt her best friend and sat down on her bed beside her. "I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"Love is stupid." Kagome said suddenly, but said nothing more. Zeek's voice couldn't leave her head and she sighed, laying down on the bed. It was five a.m., and it had been a long night.

Sango thought about the iccedent. It happened last year, when Kagome was thirteen. She had met a guy named Zeek, who was fifteen. He traveled with Kagome and Sango for awhile and one night when they were sitting by the fire, Sango pretended to sleep.

"Kagome...I've never felt this way before." Zeek had said, reaching for Kagome's hand. Her face felt hot from the blushing it endured.

Zeek didn't stop there, "Kagome, what I mean to say is that I love you!"

Kagome almost fainted. "You...you do?" Zeek nodded. "I love you too."

But soon after that night Zeek betrayed them, stated he was only a spy and never cared for Kagome. It hurt her so. She met up with him one night when he said he really did love her but couldn't travel with them anymore, his master belived him evil.

But Kagome didn't fall for it. She strung her bow and shot him only once... Right in the heart...

_Well there you go, now you know who Zeek is and why Sango and Kagome don't believe in love. Sorry if the last part seemed like it was only thrown in there quickly, I had to make it fit some how. _

_R and R plz_

_Fox Kitsune_


	4. Chapter 4: Caught?

_Disclaimer: People must get tired of these things. But alas, me own Inuyasha or anyone else in the series, I do not._

_Authors Note: Konnichiwa everyone. I have only recieved one review since the three for chapter one. sighs But I love writing fanfics and I hope that someone is reading these and not reviewing and I don't want to ruin it for them. Oh, also, I noticed that I have a TON of mistakes in spelling and I will try harder to catch them all. and that you can flying back to you thing I dunno what happened it was written a different way but I dunno what happened. I apologize for my lack of spelling and other crap._

_I believe thats all so heres Chapter 4 of How Long Is Eternity? Caught?_

How Long Is Eternity? Chapter 4: Caught?

A loud knock on the door awoke Kagome and Sango suddenly. It was their wake up call. Kagome got up, yawning and rubbing her sleep filled eyes. She brushed through her tangly ebony-black hair and began to pack up.

Suddenly, she heard snores...

"Huh?"

"Sango get up!" yelled Kagome, throwing her pillow towards Sango. Sango caught it and shoved it under her head with her other pillow and mumbled something about lack of sleep. It was only 7 a.m.

Kagome sighed and began to stuff the treasures in secrect compartments of their small bags, which was hard work.

"Kirara, can you get Sango up?" Kagome asked and Kirara bounded over to Sango and rubbed her tails in Sango's face.

"Ok, ok, I'm up." Sango yawned and put her hair into a ponytail, helping Kagome pack up. "Bout time Sango, I thought I'd have to travel down to the stream to get some cold water to dump on you."

They both laughed and left the Inn, the town was alive with chattering about what had happened last night. Fortunatley for the two bandits, the police were after Miroku and Inuyasha, and not them. So they relaxed a little and continued their walk in peace.

They continually trash talked the monk and hanyou for their journey and got a good laugh out of it too. "What a bunch of pansies!" Sango roared with laughter.

Kagome stopped suddenly in her tracks, staring at her feet. "They were strong enough to attack, I couldn't even do that much. I choked."

Sango turned to her friend and shook her head. "No, its because you didn't attack that made you stronger than those wussies." Her misty orbs grew soft as she stood beside her friend, 'Kagome seems so different, everything I say upsets her.' thought Sango.

'Maybe its because of Zeek...' Sango shook her head, somehow she tried to see things from Kagome's point of view, but she had never been in love before.

"I just couldn't do it. I dunno why, I've never had a problem killing demons or even humans, not ever, its our job as bandits. But something about them was different, like Zeek, but I killed him, I couldn't kill them..." Kagome choked and brought Sango back to reality.

"Maybe it's a sign..." but Sango's thoughts were interrupted by a rattling in nearby bushes. Both the girls jumped and prepared their weapons, this was normal for them. What was not so normal was what appeared from the tall bushes.

"This is the police!" said a deep voice, "Drop your weapons and place your hands above your heads now!"

_This seems like a good place to end Chapter 4 of HLIE. I'm sorry it was so short, its one of those in-between chapters, that just help the stories along but don't hold a lot of info, I guess you could call it that... Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, ya'll ROCK!!!! Ja ne!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Heart, Still

_Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha about as much as I did in the first 4 chapters.......none_

_Authors Note: This chapter is going to be about heart break, just a little. That's all I'm saying about it though, so read on if you're curious. Thanks for reading and/or reviewing, extra thanks to those who do both!_

Chapter 5: Heart Broken, Still

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, those freaks ratted us out!

They dropped their weapons but put their hands on their hips, its not like they were scared of the police. "I said, drop your weapons and PLACE YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEADS!" said the deep voice.

The girls snickered and Sango quickly picked up the Hiraikotsu and threw it into the bushes. All they hear is a loud 'thump' and the boomerang comes flying back.

"Owww, that hurt. Come on, what was that for?" came the voice from the bushes. Kagome's face grew a smile, then a frown. "Get outta hear before I kill ya for sure this time!" she yelled, preparing her bow.

"Oh, come one sweet heart, whats with the bitterness?" finally the man emerged from the bushes. He had brown hair that hung in front of his eyes and went down in streaks to his jaw. His eyes were pale green and he wore kimono pants and a ripped white shirt, his sword sheathed at his side.

Sango gasped and dropped the Hiraikotsu, leaving an indention in the ground. "It's really you....but, what about, what about what happened before?"

The man laughed, "You always were guilable. Come on Sango, did you think I would die that easily." he chuckled and put a gloved hand on the hilt of his sword, "But I bet you would..."

Kagome jumped between the two opposing forces, hate-filled eyes stared at the man. "Get lost, we don't want you around."

He snickered, "That's not what you said before, Kagome, listen, I left Naraku, I couldn't stand not being with you. I want to join ya'll again." He held a sincere smile on his face.

Kirara growled as her hair stood on end. Sango couldn't help but agree with her cat. "Kagome, he tried to kill us before..." But Kagome hushed her, her eyes wide as she thought back to all the time before that day...

"Zeek, how could I ever trust you again?" she asked, still holding her bow ready to shoot if he even moved a toe out of line. "You tried to kill us, you played me like a deck of cards. You never loved me, you never even liked us."

Zeek shook his head, some of his bangs falling into his eyes. "No Kagome, I always loved you, I never stopped thinking about you, not even for an instant!" He turned away, "I had to say that I never loved you because if I didn't Naraku said he would kill you for sure, I had to leave him but I had to do it on my own time. I had to leave you just for a little while so you wouldn't get hurt."

Sango sneezed and looked up at them. "Sorry I'm allergic to bull shit." she said. "Kagome let's go." she started to walk away but Kagome stood frozen right between Zeek and Sango.

"Kagome, let's go!" said Sango, pulling her sleeve a little, but Kagome broke away. "So you really did love me?" she asked. Zeek nodded and turned back around, walking closer to Kagome, but Sango wouldn't allow that.

She threw the Hiraikotsu toward him again but he dodged it. It hit him on the way back and sent him face first into the dirt. "Eat dirt, I won't let you hurt Kagome again!" she said. Zeek was full of rage and he pushed himself off the ground and drew his sword.

"Say that again, I dare you." he snickered. "Eat dirt, I won't let you hurt Kagome again!" Sango said, slowly, sarcasticly, and chuckled.

Zeek rushed toward Sango and slashed at her with his huge sword, but Sango put up the Hiraikotsu to block and did a back flip to get away from him.

"STOP!!!" yelled Kagome, getting in between them again. "Zeek, you aren't here, I killed you, I know I did." Zeek snickered again and said sweetlly. "Oh sweetie, I know you killed me, but Naraku found me and put this jewel shard in my stomach, bringing me back to life."

Sango froze.

"Kagome, Naraku did that to Kohaku remember? Now Kohaku has to do everything Naraku says, Zeek is probably under the same spell, don't let him fool you like I let Kohaku fool me." she said, tears pricking the corners of her eyes but she blinked them away.

"No, Kohaku chooses to be Naraku's lap dog because if he does, he'll forget everything. He forgot about slaughtering everyone in the village, except you, at only the age of six. Is that why you became a bandit Sango? To forget?" Zeek asked.

"Kohaku had his mind taken over by Naraku when he did that. I refuse to believe that Kohaku would kill anyone on his own free will. Kagome lets go."

But Zeek just snickered. "She won't leave with you Sango, she still is in love with me. Aren't you babe?"

Kagome hadn't said a word for awhile but finally opened her mouth, then closed it. She fell to the ground, burying her head in her hands. "No, I never stopped loving you either Zeek, but I...I can never trust you again..."

"I understand that babe, but just give me a chance. Let me join you for a few days, on probation, if I do anything to lose your trust you can kill me. Maybe it will help show you how much you mean to me, how much I just want to help you and be with you."

"YUCK! This is like a bad soap opera. No way are we letting you come back, not after everything you did to us, not after we trusted you so much. Not after she fell in love with you and you kicked her across the street." Sango was pissed, she picked up a big rock, well big but small enough to fit in one hand, and crushed it into peices.

"Stop talking for Kagome!" Zeek said irratated.

Kagome got off the ground, with help from Sango, and stared up into Zeek's eyes. "Sango stayed loyal to me, she stayed with me and stayed my friend through everything for six years! Ever since I first met her, we were only eight but we survived. You came and left. You told me lies, you acted like a partner when you were really against us. You said things you didn't even mean.

"And through all that, I still loved you. I still believed it to be a nightmare, that I would wake up and things would be normal again. I fell in love with you, you were the only one I ever fell for. First love is bad. You give your heart to someone and they hold it gently in their hands for maybe a few months before they break it like that rock. You think you'll be with someone forever, you become a fool, you think you know what the future brings and then you get pushed around by something you never expected."

Zeek shook his head again. "No Kagome, that's not it. I know what the future holds, I know we'll be together forev..."

But he was cut short.

"HOW!? How do you know Zeek?" Kagome pratically screamed. "You broke my heart and it will never be able to mend."

And before anyone could get another word in, Kagome had run off into nearby woods, leaving only Sango and Zeek, glaring at each other.

_Well another chappie finished! YAY!!!!!! dances around the room Oops sorry, anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chappie and now you met Zeek, the reason the girls hate love and hate men. Laterz._

_Thanks for reading, please review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	6. Chapter 6: The Forest of Forgotten Dream...

_Disclaimer: Is it neccessary to mention these at the beginning of every chapter. If you don't own Inuyasha at the beginning of the fic then, unless you win the lottery, you won't own it at the end of the fic either. But I don't own Inuyasha....blah blah blah....But you guys already knew that!_

_Authors Note: Hey guys, I've had someone ask about Shippo and he will be in the story sometime later. Not sure when, but he will be in there. Who knows, maybe he enters in this chapter. You'll just have to read to find out. Also, I'm sorry that I didn't mention Inuyasha and Miroku in that chapter much, but this fic is mainly about Kagome and Sango, but they'll be in this chappie!_

_Oh another thing, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I was writing a supposed one-shot but you know, I couldn't shut up so whatever. It's called Just Desserts so check it out! and this chappie has A LOT of cussing, sorry for that! Ok well that's it, so, on with the show! Wait, I mean, On with the fic!_

How Long Is Eternity? Chapter 6: The Forest of Forgotten Dreams

Sango shot Zeek a glare that could freeze fire, (but we won't test that theory) and turned toward the forest Kagome had just run into. "Stay away from Kagome and you're head will stay attached to your neck!" she said cooly, running towards the forest, Kirara on her heels.

"That whore is rubbing off on my sweet Kagome. I'll get her for that." Zeek shot the bird at Sango's turned back and headed to the forest a different direction.

---

Kagome tore through the brush, various branches of giant trees were grabbing at her hair and shirt. "Oh shit!" she said suddenly to herself. "I left Sango and Zeek alone, well it was nice knowing Zeek."

Kagome chuckled to herself but stopped. "Dammit Kagome, stop laughing, your best friend is fighting for your feelings, you should feel guilty." She sat down on a soft patch of grass and watched the butterflies fly by.

"Hey girlie, I never thought I'd see you again, doll." said a deep voice mockingly.

Kagome turned so fast she almost got whiplash. "You're one to talk, chicken wuss. I heard Sango took the both of ya'll out." Kagome started laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "That's pretty," wheeze, "pathetic."

"Atleast I could stay on my feet long enough to attack, water works!" at this the hanyou started laughing and jumped down from the tree he was sitting in.

Kagome was pissed! She jumped up from the grass and clinched her fists."WELL FOR A HANYOU YOU ARE A BIG ASSHOLE! YOU'RE ALSO AN UGLY ASS FREAK OF NATURE AND A THE BIGGEST BITCH ASS MOTHER FUCKER AT THE POUND!!!"

"Wow, what a potty-mouth. It's not nice for innocent little ladies to cuss. But you're just a slut, so I guess it's okay for you." He replied, stepping closer to the bandit.

At that time Sango came running to the clearing that the two were arguing in. She looked around and stared in amazement. "Man, who let the dog out?" she said, rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.

Miroku peeped his head around the corner of the tree. "Is that my darling little butterfly I hear?" he asked, staring at Sango with expective eyes.

"Oh grow up, isn't hell missing its biggest slut fucker?" She turned her attention away from the monk and to Kagome. "And man hanyou-boy you got told!" at that her and Kagome broke into side-spliting laughter!

"Ha ha, shut up, fuckers! Now we came for the rest of the treasure so hand it over bitches!" Inuyasha said, glaring at them with cold, gold eyes.

This made Kagome and Sango laugh even harder. But after a minute they stopped and looked over to each other. "Are they serious?" Sango asked, and Kagome just shrugged.

Inuyasha drew the Tetsuiaiga and it grew big. "Stop laughing and give us the treasure or let my sword taste your blood." he said, an evil grin now slapped on his face as he slung the sword over his shoulder.

Kagome strung her bow and aimed it right for Inuyasha. "Make sure you atleast shoot it this time, water works!"

Kagome shot the bow and hit Inuyasha's arm. "You don't get lost and I'll hit your stone heart next time."

He dropped the Tetsuaiga and grabbed his arm, somehow the arrow had done more than pierce his arm, it immobilized it; he could no longer move it.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

At this he sheathed his sword as best as he could with his left arm and turned to leave.

"This isn't the end whore sucker!" he yelled, and ran off.

Miroku walked over to Sango and grabbed her hand, "This might be the end but not for long." at that he was slapped for grabbing her ass and followed his partner away.

---

"This forest is deep..." muttered Sango, looking around. She didn't remember chasing Kagome that far into the forest but for some reason they couldn't get out.

...But Kagome didn't answer...

"Kagome?" Sango asked, looking around, but she couldn't find her friend anywhere. "Where are you?"

But suddenly the forest disappeared and all that was left was a bright white light all around her. "What the hell?"

---

Kagome looked around, wondering where her partner had disappeared too. "Sango?" she yelled, spinning in circles, but no one was there.

"We never went in so far, what the hell happened?"

With that everything around her seemed to melt away and all that was left was a bright white blinding light.

---

All Sango could see was white everywhere she looked, until images flashed around her everywhere. They all showed the same thing; her parents dieing...

---

_What's with these images and what will Kagome see? find out in the next chapter of HLIE! Thanks for reading and please review._

_Fox Kitsune :: Savannah ::_


	7. Chapter 7: The Forest of Forgotten Dream...

_Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owes Inuyasha. My name is Savannah _

_Authors Note: Hey everybody! How ya been? I'm sorry my updating skills have been horrible, but I had to finish Just Desserts and I might make a follow up chapter for it, but I can't remember what they're called now, and I, being blonde, started a new series for Fruits Basket called Foxy Fruits. But I'll get it all done, ya'll just gotta be patient!_

How Long Is Eternity? Chapter 7: The Forest of Forgotten Dreams Part II

"But they....are dead... How can I be seeing them?" Sango spun around, the images around her growing clearer and thicker against the branches of the tree.

"Everyone has heard the story of Kohaku slaughtering the whole village, but they have heard wrong..." These words appeared in smoke right in front of Sango, and she fell to the ground.

---

"Sango?" Kagome screamed, desperatly searching for her partner. But the light grew so blinding that Kagome couldn't even see her hand right in front of her face.

Suddenly, images of Zeek flashed all around her. "Zeek, get the hell outta here, I told you already!" She tried to push him away but he dissinagrated. That's when she realized where she was: The Forest of Forgotten Dreams!

---

Inuyasha and Miroku had almost found the way out of the forest. It was getting very late and was so dark, the pair had to travel with their hands in front of them.

But something seemed odd to them; it was past midnight and two bright lights were escaping from the canopy of the forest.

Miroku grew quiet, 'What if my sweet butterfly is in trouble?' he thought, tightening the grip on his staff.

"Woah, monk. What the hell's your problem?" Inuyasha snapped.

"My sweet angel!" he yelled, running farther back into the forest.

"Miroku! Get your fat ass back here!" Inuyasha said, chasing him but not sure why. "Wait! Your angel?" Inuyasha started laughing. "You aren't talking about that whore that's always hanging out with water works are you?"

Miroku stopped also and nodded.

"The one that called you hell's biggest slut fucker? Wow, you have low standards."

---

"What do you mean!?" Sango practically yelled, no one knew her past and this omnivious trouble-maker shouldn't act like he knew!

"I know your past Sango." a mysterious voice echoed all around her.

"NO YOU DON'T, NO ONE DOES!" she yelled back, still sitting on the moist ground. She reached for the strap of her Hiraikotsu and pulled the boomerang closer to her, in case this sycopath tried to attack.

"So you just admitted that Kohaku didn't slaughter your village?" asked the voice, trying to trick her.

"No, you tricked me, just leave me alone!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the light but it came flying back and hit her on the forehead...

---

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome yelled, although she knew it was just want this forest did to people who entered it. It showed your saddest memory or the thing you longed to forget, and replayed it back to you.

"Listen Zeek is outta my life so just leave him outta this!" Kagome didn't want this to go on, she just wanted to leave this damned forest.

---

Sango awoke and looked around, everything was dark. She couldn't see anything, it was like her eyes were still closed, and she didn't know where she was.

"Uh...Kagome?" she said weakly, seeing a light in the distance. It slowly and cautiously approached her.

"Who're you?"

The light stopped in front of her and faded, leaving a figure right before her eyes.

---

"Miroku, where the damned hell are you going?" Inuyasha was getting fed up. "Wait...Miroku. Miroku?"

"Oh great. Where'd that shit bag run off to now?"

But he was cut short as everything grew bright around him, blinding him for a moment.

---

_Who was the figure Sango saw? What will Inuyasha see? Will anyone get out of the forest ever? And will Sango ever have returned feelings for the monk? Find out in the next chapter of HLIE!_

_Review, because if you're here, then you've obviously read!_

_Fox Kitsune ::Savannah::_


	8. Chapter 8: Stranger Than Before

_Disclaimer: I own Zeek! I wish I could own Inuyasha or Full Metal Alchemist! :)_

_Authors Note: I'm fighting the urge to write a FMA fanfic because I am in the middle of doing 3 different fanfics at the moment. I'm hoping to finish this one soon so I'll be updating like crazy. Today is Monday, King's Birthday, so I have no school so I'll be updating all day :P Enjoy and review!_

How Long Is Eternity? Chapter 8: Stranger Than Before

Inuyasha's hard golden eyes grew wider as he squinted to get the bright lights out of them. "The fuck?" He muttered aloud as the lights suddenly faded and pictures appeared instead.

They all showed the same thing; a girl with long black hair tied in a low ponytail. She wore red kimono pants, the same color as Inuyasha's, and a white kimono shirt. She was walking in a forest-the Inuyasha forest- carrying a small pink jewel and humming quietly to herself.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered, almost inaudibly.

---

The images of Zeek faded and everything went dark. Kagome sat on the moist grass and looked up at the starry sky; she could just see it through the thick branches of the trees.

"LOVE IS JUST FOR THE WEAK HEARTED IS IT KAGOME?" Appeared in a sudden fog. She brushed her hand through the fog and the message disappeared. "THEN YOU ARE VERY WEAK HEARTED!" Appeared in the place where the other message had been.

"Everyone makes mistakes." She muttered back, it was like the forest had a mind of it's own. "I hate Zeek now and we are better enemies than friends."

"OH, BUT YOU DON'T HATE HIM. IN FACT, YOU STILL LOVE HIM."

"No I don't!"

"Good, because I hate you too." Said a deep voice from behind her.

Kagome turned suddenly and saw Zeek standing behind her. She knew the forest was just playing tricks on her again so she got up and pushed the hologram; but Zeek fell backwards, barley catching himself.

"What the fuck was that for?" He said rudely.

"You aren't coming back, I told you that already. I don't trust you anymore and never will again. Go back to your master and play with other girl's hearts cause you'r not getting mine again!" she practically yelled at him.

---

"Who're you?" Sango asked, looking at the figure in front of her. She wondered how he'd gotten here and how the forest didn't affect him.

He smiled, "Name's Shippou." He said happily. He was a young kitsune and wore a vest and pants and had a little bow in his hair. His fluffy tails floated out behind him.

"Oh, hello Shippou. I'm Sango." She replied, getting off the ground. "And this is Kirara." Sango added, picking up her cat.

Sango stroked Kirara and then a thought came to mind, "Excuse me, Shippou. Have you seen another girl in this forest with long ebony colored hair?"

Shippou nodded, "I think I saw someone like that but she was talking to some guy. I think she said his name was Zach."

"OH MY GOSH, ZEEK'S HERE!" Sango yelled, running down the path Shippou had just come from.

Shippou cocked his head and ran after her.

---

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, running through the forest. He hadn't seen any memories that the forest showed people. He kept running and ran into a clearing, running straight into Sango!

"Miroku? What do you want?" she asked, Shippou finally caught up to them. "Shippou, can you go find Kagome please, and make sure she's ok? I gotta talk to him."

"Who?"

"That girl with the ebony hair that I asked you about."

"Oh, sure. I'll tell you where she is." And he ran off.

"Why are you still here?" Sango asked, turning her attention back to the monk. He was staring at her backside and her face grew flaming hot.

She cleared her throat, getting his attention. "Oh, I was making sure you were ok." He said, his voice sounded expectent.

Sango smacked her lips, "Ha, you're funny. No one except Kagome has ever worried about me." She said, tapping her foot and placing her hands on her hips. She waited patiently for his reply.

"I do, and always will." He replied, walking closer to her.

"You worry 'bout everyone you meet?" She retorted in a rhetorical question.

"No, just the beautiful ones. You're the top of the list of one." He smiled sincerely.

She looked away so he wouldn't see her blush. "Don't let him make you forget your principles." she thought, turning back to him. "You flatter me, but I don't care how I come across to others." She lied.

He pushed her up against a tree, "I think you do, my sweet coral." He said, subdusifly (sp?) and leaned closer to her, pressing his lips against hers.

She wanted to push him away, she had principles and some guy she didn't even know was kissing her, yet she returned the kiss-until she finally realized what was going on...

SLAP!

"Get away from me you freak!" She yelled, running off the way Shippou had.

Miroku smiled and rubbed his cheek, "She so diggs me!" he whispered, then followed her.

---

Zeek's eyes grew soft, "I don't want other girls, I want you." Then his eyes grew dark and he smiled evily. "So come with me!" He said, drawing his sword.

---

_Ok, there's chapter 8, Shippou finally came! Will the group ever get out of the stupid forest? Find out in chapter 9 of HLIE!_

_REVIEW!!!_

Fox Kitsune ::Savannah::


	9. Chapter 9: Could This Be Love?

_Disclaimer: I write fanfics. Why would I write fanfics if I owned Inuyasha?_

_Authors Note: Sadly, this story only has a few more chapters. I'm thinking about doing between 13-15 chapters. But I have to make it all fall in perfectly. :) So stick with me and review and I'll make this story longer. REVIEW!_

Chapter 9: Could This Be Love?

"I can't believe I actually liked that kiss..." Sango thought to herself, so angry that she let the hentai monk get close to her heart.

"He just wants you for a one-night stand." A reassuring voice told her inside, trying to make sure the bandit didn't fall for the monk.

She nodded, "You're right." She agreed with herself, slowing down to a stop to catch her breath. She had been running so long she had a stitch in her side. She was surprised the forest wasn't trying to play tricks on her anymore.

Then she gasped.

She wasn't in the forest anymore but was in a plain with no forest in site!

---

"Zeek?" Kagome gasped, her breathing was growing heavy. "What the hell are you doing?" She could only whisper, taking a few steps back and running into a tree.

"No one leaves me. Master needs you Kagome." He said in a trace-like deep voice. His sword was still unsheathed but he showed no signs of using it.

"Master? I thought you said you left him Zeek. YOU FUCKING LIER!" Kagome yelled, punching Zeek in the face and kicking him in that tender spot. He stepped back a few steps, clutching his stomach.

"Damn you bitch, I'll get you!" He muttered. "You just wait!" He sheathed his sword and disappeared.

---

"I know she loves me, so why does she play hard to get." Miroku had now left the forest and was waiting outside of it for Inuyasha. Only one bright light escaped the canopy now, and Miroku wondered who it belonged to.

"Hope my sweet Coral comes around soon. But aw well, I've always loved a challenge." At this the monk smiled sincerly. His blue eyes shone brightly in the darkness of the now still night as the light escaping the canopy of the forest reflected off them.

"I hope she comes out soon, so I can work my charm again." He smiled again and stood up, brushing the dirt from the back of his pants. "If she doesn't I might have to go find her." His hentai mind immediatly thinking perverted thoughts.

And he walked back towards the forest, looking for the bandit.

---

Inuyasha stared at these pictures. They each showed the beautiful preistess with her long silky black hair flowing behind her in the gentle summer breeze. That's when it all happened. Inuyasha stole the jewel from her and dismembered her, peice by peice.

And that wasn't Naraku but the real Inuyasha...

He feel to his knees, he could remember that moment like yesterday. He watched the beautiful priestess-his beautiful priestess- fall to the ground in her own blood, crying out to Inuyasha for help.

But he had just walked away, throwing the jewel up in the air and catching it on it's path back down. "Bye priestess. Thanks for the jewel." Had been his mutter good-bye.

And now he wished he could correct it all...

He jumped ten feet into the air, using his Iron Reverse Soul Stealer to cut through the canopy. He landed right next to the monk that was about to make his way back into the forest after Sango.

"Come'on." Inuyasha said, dragging Miroku behind him as he headed back towards the town.

---

"Where am I?" Sango asked, everything growing dark around her. A bright light, much like the one Shippou had come from, appeared in the distance. She stood up, walking closer to it. "Who's there!" She yelled, hoping for a reply from Shippou.

The light stopped, and was a good 100 yards away from her. She squitted her eyes at the light, hoping to see an outline.

"Hello?" The ex-demon exterminator called out, waiting in an eerie silence for a reply. The only thing she could hear though was the beating of her own heart-that now felt like it was launched up into her throat.

Sango walked closer to the now stationary light, but every step she took forward, it took a step backwards. "That you Shippou, it's okay. It's me Sango."

"I know it's you onee-san." The light replied in a transe-like state.

"Onee-san? KOHAKU??!" She half screamed, half asked.

The light faded around the figure as it walked closer to her. "You let me go so long as a killer, when I never was. You let everyone believe over my dead corspe that I destroyed and slaughtered the whole village. But I never did, you did Sango."

"SHUT UP, IT'S NOT TRUE!" She cried, falling to the ground.

"Sango?" A voice came from behind her and she turned to see Miroku running toward her, dragging an angry hanyou behind him.

"Are you okay? Who's this guy?" He asked, pointing to the figure.

"What are ya doing here?!" She yelled at the lechorious monk. He smiled sincerely at her. "I was worried 'bout you."

She smiled at herself, 'He was worried about me? Maybe he isn't so bad.' She thought, as he extended a hand to help her up. She wearily took it and he easily pulled her off the ground.

'Maybe love isn't so bad.' She thought until she felt his hand on her backside. Her eyes twitched and she slapped him so hard it echoed, making the birds flutter off their perches on the great oaks and fly into the sky, sending sounds in every direction.

"As cute as this really is, I need a word with my nee-san." The lighted figure cut in cooly. Miroku looked from his Sango to the little boy who called himself her little brother and stayed where he was. Inuyasha smacked his lips, "Have fun with that whore." He muttered to the figure and picked the monk up by his colar and leap away.

---

"Yes I'm Kagome, how'd you know my name?" The ebony haired bandit asked the little kitsune at her feet.

"A girl named Sango sent me looking for you, said she needed a word alone with some monk looking guy." He replied, straining his neck to look up at her.

Kagome picked him up and asked, "Where'd you last see her?"

"I'll show you, follow me!" The kitsune exclaimed, jumping happily from her hands and pouncing through the forest. "Come on." He stopped, turning around and staring up at Kagome.

"Oh, right." She replied, laughing to herself. She ran after the fox through the big forest.

They came out of the forest and looked around. Kagome gasped as she saw Sango, talking to some strange guy. "Kohaku?" She muttered.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, running to the ebony haired bandits side. She looked at the figure. "I thought you were dead. What are you doing here Kohaku?" Kagome snapped at the young boy.

Kohaku smiled evily, "I am dead, and it's all nee-chan's fault."

"WHAT?" The two girls cried in unison.

---

Ok, chapter nine is done. Sorry if it was too short, I tried to make it long. Please review and I'll post chapter 10 faster. Find out whats going to happen between Kohaku and Sango and if Inuyasha and Kagome will ever fall in love.

REVIEW!

Fox Kitsune ::Savannah::


	10. Chapter 10: My Stolen Heart

_Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha as much as the last 9 chapters!_

_Author's Note: I'm updating quickly so ya'll don't have to wait a long time for the rest of the series. I've decided on 14 chapters, but that might change so keep checking back and I'll be sure you tell you when the last chapter is._

_Now that that's taken care of, just one more thing before the chappie. Please review if you are reading, plz. I love getting reviews, even like 4 word long ones. And if you send suggestions I'll be sure to consider it and I'll give you your props in the authors note for that chapter. I wanna make sure people are actually reading this before I work my tail off to finish it!_

_Oh and one more thing-sorry-there will be some fluffiness between Inu/Kag (well maybe not fluffiness but one of them might actually get feelings for the other :) check it out to find out)_

How Long Is Eternity? Chapter 9: My Stole Heart

"But if you're dead how are you here and what do you mean it's Sango's fault?" Kagome asked the boy, claiming to be a ghost. Sango didn't say a word, her face had grown ghostly white and made her purple orbs shine brilliantly. She closed her fists, hard, so her knuckles turned white like her usually pale face.

"Oh Kohaku, I'm so sorry. I was just scared, but I didn't want you to die." Tears formed at the corners of her delicate-looking eyes. The tears fell down her cheeks, shining like glass. But Kohaku didn't move, he just smiled evily, with a look on his face that asked: "Are you done yet?"

"It doesn't matter Sango-nee, you still killed me and for years everyone believed I to be the killer of our village-but I wasn't, was I?" His voice still sounded possessed and he looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Sango didn't kill the village and she didn't kill you. Naraku took over your mind and possessed you." Kagome cut in, but a cold glare from Sango showed her that her words were a mistake. She covered her mouth with her hand and took a few steps back. But Kohaku caught on.

"That's what she told you is it? Wow, I didn't think she lied to her best friend." After that Kohaku grew quiet, watching his sister flail in pain from the memories. "Huh? Lie to me? What'cha mean?" Kagome asked, but Kohaku stayed quiet still.

His evil smile hadn't left his young face since Kagome and Shippou had gotten there. Kagome clutched the kitsune in her arms, watching the scene with huge bright eyes. "Can you explain now?" Kagome grew impatient, tapping her foot on the ground, but Kohaku just laughed, a menecing evil laugh.

Kagura appeared behind the boy, one of her giant feathers floating behind her. "Naraku needs you Kohaku." She said in a casual voice, like she had just come from a party. "Bye nee, I'll be back soon for my revenge."

He jumped on the feather with Kagura and it floated away in the breeze, the sky beginning to lighten up; it had to be seven in the morning. Kagome still held the fox and her eyes and face were full of confusion. She looked up at Sango, but Sango was walking away, her head hanging low.

"What did he mean? Who slaughtered the village Sango?" Kagome asked but Sango just shushed her. "I'll tell you when the time is right." And she walked away, a confused ebony haired bandit following behind her, still carrying their newest companion.

---

Inuyasha stuffed his face with the food sitting on the ground by his feet. He didn't even chew but remarkably got it all down. Miroku sat, staring at him, trying to contain his laughs as his friend practically chocked to death from the big ham he had tried to shove down his throat.

"Inuyasha, take a break: chew your food. It ain't going anywhere." The monk said, not able to contain his laughing as the hanyou looked up at him, food dripping down his chin and all over his lap and shirt. "Whads so fuddi?" Inuyasha asked him, trying to sound threatening but the food in his mouth just added more humor.

"Can we go now? I wanna see Sango." Miroku said, watching the younger male stop eating and look up at him. "Why da ya wadda stee dat whode?" He asked, swallowing his food so his partner could understand him.

"Because she isn't a whore and I know," the monk replied, matter-of-factly, "that you wanna see Kagome again." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at the monk's comment. "You know, water works." Miroku added and Inuyasha laughed, "Oh so that's her name!"

"Fine," the hanyou rose to his feet, all the food on his lap and shirt sliding to the ground in a sticky mess. He packed away the remaining food, which wasn't a lot, and followed his partner. "But I don't wanna see water works again, gods, she's so annoying and a crybaby."

"Sure Inuyasha, whatever you say," the monk teased him, waving a hand behind him at Inuyasha. "Too much lieing is never a good thing." At this he laughed, watching the dog demon's face turn tomato red as he yelled and cursed after the older male.

---

Kagome lay awake on the cool grass. It was almost noon, and the bright sun was rising into the center of the pale sky. The clouds floated by like cotton as she tried to make shapes out of them, like she used to do when she was a child.

Her partner lay snoozing next to her, but even in her sleep she didn't look peaceful, like something was haunting her dreams. Kagome tried solving the puzzle of the ex slayers village, but the only answer she came up with was that Sango destroyed the village; but Sango couldn't do that, not Miss Tender-Hearted.

She looked back towards the sky, but something rising over the hill caught her attention. It was thousands of demons, each following one another similtamiously. Kagome shook Sango awake and pointed to the hill and Sango gasped in terror: she had seen these demons before!

"We'll never be able to fight them all off." Kagome said as the both jumped up and stood back to back. The demons circled around them, launching towards them with armored attacks. Sango through the Hiraikotsu and it hit several demons in the head, knocking them down with what had to be a deathening blow, but they got up off the ground like nothing had happened.

Kagome shot her sacred arrows at them, her miko powers coming in handy. The arrow went straight through one of the demons stomach and continued flying through the air, hitting one demon after another, but only few died.

"What are we going to do?" Sango asked, wide-eyed with terror. Shippou used his magic on the demons, and even tried transforming into one of them, but almost got hit by the boomerang and decided it was best if they could tell who was on their side.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" A voice rang through the air as a blinding light flashed. When the light settled, all the demons lay dead on the grass and Inuyasha smirked happily, flinging the Tetsuiaga over his shoulder. The monk appeared behind him only seconds later, panting for breath. "You wimp." Inuyasha said laughing at his almost fainting partner.

He looked over to Sango, watching his every move, and stood up straight, his breathing becoming oddly regular. "I'll take care of the clean-up, everyone get back!" he warned, his left hand grabbing at the cloth over his right.

"Everyone 'cept water works, let her get sucked in!" the hanyou added in, as the miko began yelling at him. "MY NAME IS KAGOME KA-GO-ME! CALL ME BY IT!"

Miroku unclothed his hand and a giant hole in the middle of it sucked in all the demons, amazingly. "How can they all fit?" Sango had wondered, watching in awe.

"Hello my precious angel, we came to see you both!" Miroku replied happily, chirping like a blue jay.

Inuyasha glared at him, "I didn't come to see them, I came to strenghten the Tetsuiaga and make fun of, what'd you say your name was again, Gakoma?" The hanyou laughed loudly at this remark, until he got kicked in the stomach by a very angry miko. "KA-GO-ME!" she repeated, her voice sounding very pissed off. "Yeah same difference." the hanyou informed her.

"Um my sweet, would you like to go somewhere where there is less bickering?" The monk replied, his eyes sudisifying. She nodded, "Oh please. I gotta headache." And the couple walked off, leaving the two stubborn ones to yell at each other.

But Kagome had stopped yelling, and instead was just staring at him. His dark gold eyes were so beautiful that Kagome had gotten lost in them. "What are you staring at water works?" He said grumply, bringing her back into reality.

"Something ugly!" She retorted haughtily, knowing that her words were a lie. She would never admit it to herself, but she found the hanyou oddly attrative; and his eyes deep and whole.

"I was just thinking that I was looking at the same thing!" He replied back, looking over the bandit. Her shirt was baggy and too big, slipping slightly off her shoulders and her pants were baggy and too long. Her hair was tangly but smooth, shining in the sunlight, and her skin was milky and pale.

"Oh, I didn't know you were looking in the mirror!" She gripped at him, as if it was a sin to say she was ugly.

"Ha Ha! You're an idiot!"

"Well you're a bitch!"

"Wench!"

"Bastard!"

"Whore!"

"Attrative..." Wait-she didn't just say that! She turned away, her pale skin turning pink it color.

"Yeah we'll you're a-wait, what did you just say?" The hanyou replied, his eybrows raising.

But Kagome didn't answer, she couldn't have feelings for him, could she? Yet she felt that deep in her heart she knew knew she did...

---

_Well there's chapter 10! Review please! Kagome is getting feelings for Inuyasha, what's too happen next? And what is Sango's big secret?_

_REVIEW!  
_

_Fox Kitsune ::Savannah::_


	11. Chapter 11: When Worse Comes To Worse

_Disclaimer: LALALALALALALALALA! Oh sorry, me own Inuyasha-not at all!_

_Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I had it almost finished, then my comp crashed and lost it all. So here I am, writing away again. This chapter will have fluffiness in it. YAY! I wanna thank Inu-Kag-inlove for their idea. You're tha best! Oh also, thanx Jamie for checking my spelling and grammar for me. I didn't know I had so many mistakes. But I finally downloaded Word so I won't have as many!_

_Inuyasha: get on with it already woman!_

_Fox Kitsune: What was that!_

_Inuyasha: You heard me wench!_

_Fox Kitsune: You better watch out, I have authoress powers and I'll make that necklace twice as strong!_

_Inuyasha: Winces fine, please continue the story growls_

_Now that that's taken care of, enjoy chapter 11 of HLIE while I teach dog boy some manners!_

How Long Is Eternity? Chapter 11: When Worse Comes To Worse

"Did you just say I'm attractive" The dog tapped his foot, cocking his head to one side. He flashed a smile, as if saying he was all knowing.

Kagome had to do something before it was too late. 'Dammit Kagome, what do I say" she thought, scared of what might happen. She didn't really feel that way...did she?

"No. Gods no! That would be disgusting...I uh...I said you're probably what attracted all the demons" The girl quickly lied; she was used to lying, after all, being a bandit. She looked straight at him, knowing if she looked away he'd see right through her.

"No water works, you idiot. You're what attracted all the demons"

"Me? How"

The hanyou laughed, surprised by the girls remark. She glared at him"Tell me now"

He sighed"Yes your miko-ness." At this he burst into giggles again.

"Miko? What the hell is that" Kagome raised her eyebrows, stamping her foot on the dewy ground. Everything was still and quiet around them. She waited impatiently. "A-hem." To get his attention, she cleared her throat. It felt like hours had passed since his remark.

"Wait...you mean you don't know? Ha, this is better than I thought"

Kagome wanted to kill him"WHAT IS IT THAT I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY, DOG BREATH" She screamed, knowing everyone within a few miles would hear her, but she couldn't care less.

Inuyasha's stare grew colder. "Dog breath? Is that the best you can do? I've been called dog breath since I was born. You'll have to do better than that wench."

Kagome threw a punch at the annoying boy before her, ready to knock him off his feet, but he was an experienced fighter and grabbed the on-coming fist, twisting it in the air. Kagome fell off her feet and landed on her knees in the dirt.

The boy sighed, "You're a miko, you have amazing powers, sorta like a shaman. I guess the demons wanted them; heck if I know, wench!"

He helped her to her feet, although she almost fell clumsily. "Maybe I should start calling you clusty!" The hanyou joked; Kagome gave him an irritated glare, making his silent laughter stop.

"Why do you hate me Inuyasha?" Her question rang through his ears like the ringing of a giant church bell.

"What made you think that?"

"Well, you're always making fun of me, and cussing me out and picking on me." The stubborn bandit replied, staring at the ground. She hated the fact that he hated her. He shook his head though, his silver white hair falling into his eyes, "I don't hate you. But you do all those things to me as well."

"BECAUSE YOU START IT—wait, you don't?" She cocked her head.

"No, it's a complete 180."

"Wha?"

But before she could say anything more, she was cut off by his lips covering hers. She wanted to push him away, like her instinct as a bandit, but instead she returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

After a few seconds, the bandit pulled away, gently placing her finger on her lips. Her first kiss had been to a guy that seemed to hate her.

"I can't handle this!' Kagome screamed, running away from the hanyou.

Every voice in her head was telling her to run: run and never stop. Run away from the feeling that she had promised to never again have. "Just keep running Kagome, run until you can't any longer." She kept telling herself.

She finally stopped, miles from where she had started. She didn't know where Sango or Shippou were, but she wanted them by her side. She was lost…

-

"Everything got quiet, I guess they stopped fighting." Sango sighed, her voice sounding relieved.

"I wonder what they are really up to…maybe we should follow lead." The perverted houshi grinned, reaching to Sango's backside.

Sango's glare could have melted fire, "Don't even think about it. Hentai!" The slap he received could be heard for miles.

"You know you want it…" His eyes gazed up and down her body lovingly.

"Maybe I do…" She leaned in to kiss him, their lips almost touching. She could feel his breath on her neck. When suddenly…

…

"Miroku, Sango! Where are you?" Inuyasha's voice rang through their ears. She pulled away from him, hearing Miroku mutter, "damn."

"We're over here! What is it Inuyasha?" Sango yelled back.

Inuyasha ran into the clearing they were standing in, sakura trees created a circle around the couple.

"Thank you Mr. Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were about to kiss, it was nasty!" The little Kitsune piped in, making Miroku glare at him. He shut up.

"What is it Inuyasha," Miroku said, annoyed. At this moment he hated Inuyasha. "It's Kagome, she ran off. She's missing!" Inuyasha cried out, everyone gasping.

-

Ok, there it is. Chapter 11! Kagome's run off, Inuyasha and her are finally in love. What could possibly go wrong? Well a return from Zeek, maybe. Well review, I would like at least 5 reviews before I'll post the next chapter! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

_Fox Kitsune :Savannah:_


	12. Chapter 12: The Search For The Bandit

_Disclaimer: NO!_

_Author's Note: Here we are with chapter number 12, only two more after this one. I'll be sad to end this story, but I'm WAY over my head right now working on 4 chapter stories right now. If you have any ideas please tell me in your review and if I use it, I'll be sure to give you your props in the A/N._

_I'm not going to drag this out, just have one more message to say. At the end of this chapter, I'll be posting a summary for the chapter stories I am working on. Just in case you feel like checking them out. Please… puppy eyes_

How Long Is Eternity? Chapter 12: Search For The Bandit

"What did you do to make her leave? Did you keep calling her water works?" Sango asked, placing her hands on her hips. She was worried about her friend, even though Kagome had been looking out for herself for years now.

"We gotta go find her," Shippou's eyes grew big and he pounced onto Sango's shoulder. Miroku nodded, and then froze; Inuyasha had already left.

Sango raised an eyebrow, "I wonder what happened between them. Inuyasha actually seems to like her now."

Miroku nodded, "Yeah. Aren't you going to look for her?"

"Naw, at least, not yet. I believe we were in the middle of something…" She winked.

…

"Oh, so you can't get enough of me…" Miroku grinned, his eyes growing pervertedly.

He kissed Sango, before she pushed him away and ran after Inuyasha, in search of her best friend…

-

Kagome looked around, trying to take everything in. Sometime she felt like the biggest idiot ever. Here she was, running away from everyone, stuck out in the middle of nowhere with nothing to eat. Oh well, she wasn't hungry-

Growl 

She grabbed her stomach, and sat down on the muddy ground, looking up at the now dark sky. The stars flickered and shone brightly, even though they were so far away.

A shooting star floated across the sky suddenly and she tightly shut her eyes. "I never believed the nonsense about making a wish on a ball of gas, but now I need it." She thought, before instantly knowing her wish.

Her child-like innocence returned to her. She inhaled, "I wish I was back with Inuyasha. That I wasn't afraid to love."

Kagome exhaled.

…

"Come find me Inuyasha," she whispered. She hugged her knees to her chest. A soft tear trickled down her pale cheek…

-

"Uh Sango…I think I'm going to-" The monk hurriedly placed his clothed hand over his mouth, his cheeks puffed out.

Kirara's movements were gentle, although she was traveling as fast as her flamed feet would let her. The monk seemed to be suffering from motion sickness though. This made Shippou laugh, then scamper to Sango's shoulder when Miroku almost lost it.

Sango wore a deep frown that seemed to be chiseled into her face. Not even the feel of her love's arms around her waist helped he smile. She sighed, her eyes darting everywhere in the darkness, but no trace of her friend was near.

"Come on Kirara. Can you smell her?" The bandit asked, hoping for a positive reply from her cat.

Kirara stopped and sniffed the air before taking flight again, this time she seemed to be on the trail of something. Sango smiled to herself, Kagome had to be near.

"It's okay Sango. We'll find her, no matter what," the monk tried to cheer her up. He seemed to be recovering from the sickness. But the worried look on his love's face showed him how upset she was, and he immediately began searching through the darkness for Kagome.

Then Sango gasped, making everyone turn their heads quickly towards her. Standing in front of them was Kagome!

-

The pattering of Inuyasha's feet was soft and light as he hurried through the forest. He continually sniffed, changing his direction every so often. "Hang on Kagome, I'm coming." He repeatedly said to himself, practically yanking branches off of the trees if they got in his way.

"Aw, this is cute. Seems you're finally experiencing puppy love. And what's worse but for a mortal! You disgrace father's whole family line!"

Inuyasha turned around and growled, already knowing who was behind him. "Go bury yourself Sesshoumaru. I don't got time for the damn likes of you." He retorted haughtily, growling deeper.

"My business is my own, so don't tell me how to run it. You're just a pathetic hanyou, you shouldn't even be allowed to talk to me!" His older brother replied, Jaken silently agreeing from behind his master's feet. Rin stood a little further behind them, watching with big eyes.

"Um, Lord Sesshoumaru, why do you always go after Inuyasha?" She asked, making Inuyasha jump, for he hadn't noticed her. Sesshoumaru turned around to watch the young child, his fluff blowing softly in the wind. "Rin, keep quiet," his command was quiet, without much threat behind it. Rin nodded.

"Listen, come try and steal the Tetsusiaga some other time."

Sesshoumaru turned back to his younger brother. "You have embarrassed me for the last time Inuyasha. Now is your time to die." His eyes flickered a deeper blood red as he began to transform…

-

The gentle breeze had made the bandit's eyelids grow heavy as lead, and Kagome had to pinch herself to keep her awake. "Hurry Inuyasha, it's so cold." She shivered, the wind hitting her bare arms.

She stood up, rubbing her arms in hopes of warming up, and turned towards the way she had come-or the way she thought she had come. "I can't just sit here like a little lost puppy, I'll find Inuyasha!"

Then she looked around, her eyes growing. "Dammit, I have no clue of which way to go!" She silently cursed to herself.

"INUYASHA!"

-

Inuyasha's ears perked up and twitched delicately on his head. "Kagome?" He asked himself, trying to tear away from Sesshoumaru's piercing eyes. But his brother just snickered, "is that your wench? This'll be fun."

Then he picked up Rin and disappeared…

-

"Kagome, we finally found you!" Sango exclaimed jumping off Kirara. Stumbling a little, she ran to her friend. "Why'd you run off?"

But Kagome stayed quiet. Miroku climbed off Kirara, Shippou on his shoulder, and walked over to Sango's side.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Shippou asked, jumping off the monk's shoulder and running to her feet.

But Kagome just stared unblinking into the distance. Sango snapped her fingers in Kagome's face, but still the girl didn't move.

"Oh hey Sango," the girl finally chirped. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Sango raised an eyebrow at her best friend. She had never acted like this, not ever before. She took a moment to ponder, then just shrugged it off, poor Kagome had been through a lot.

"Come on Kagome, let's go home." Sango coaxed, though her statement made no sense since Kagome and Sango didn't have a home.

Kagome had grown quiet again, and stared off into the distance again.

"Sango," Miroku whispered in her ear. "I don't think this is Kagome."

-

Ok, there's chapter 12! Hope you all enjoyed, and please review. As promised, here's a list of all the chapter stories that I'm doing or planning on doing in the future. Check them out!

_You Can't Be The One- Kid is the most popular girl at her high school and the new kid Serge is most popular boy. Now everyone assumes that they are going to hook up, but they can't stand each other. But what will Kid do when Serge needs her help to return home? And what if she gets stuck there? (Chrono Cross)_

_Foxy Fruits- Jealousy is a terrible thing. Tohru meets a new member of the zodiac and is happy too. But Kalah isn't really a member, but is actually the fox, who was rejected like the cat. Will Tohru be able to help when a jealous ex friend of Kalah's come looking for her wanted to murder her for her strange powers? (Fruits Basket)_

_This Isn't A Dream- What happens when me and my cat Mei get pulled inside the game Chrono Cross? Well fate will be changed for one thing. But how will we get home and what will happen on our journey? (Chrono Cross)_

Those are the other chapter stories I'm working on at the moment. Here are the two I'm gong to work on in the future!

_Equivalent Exchange- After a failed attempt to bring back their mother, Ed and Al Elric find themselves on a wild goose chase for the Philosopher's Stone. But when they meet a young girl on the train that reminds them of their mother, who is on a search for her lost memory, they'll have to make another big decision: maybe if they give up their new friend they can bring their mom back! (Full Metal Alchemist)_

_Taming of the Princess- This is based on Taming of the Shrew and Aladdin. Sango and Kagome are the princesses of Japan. Their father wants to marry off Kagome, and only after that will he marry of his younger daughter Sango, whom all the guys love. But when a monk comes and steals Sango's heart, she'll find herself falling faster than she hoped. And when the street rat Inuyasha finds a magic lamp with the genie Kikyo locked inside, he'll face tough times when he discovers he's betrothed to Kagome! (Inuyasha)_

_Well there you go! Please review!_

_Fox Kitsune :Savannah:_


	13. Chapter 13: Zeek's Confession

Disclaimer: I wish… 

_Author's Note: Although I love this story dearly, I'm working hard to finish it so I can finish my other stories. I don't know how other author's do it. Anyway, this is the last chapter of HLIE EXCEPT for the epilogue. So there will be one more chapter after this one. Those who don't read this will miss out!_

_I had someone ask what number Taming of the Princess was. I haven't posted it yet, but I'm about to start it, since I'm almost done with this story and have about 3 chapters of FF to go. If you would like me to email you when I post new stories, please leave your email address in your review!_

_Well here's chapter 13 of HLIE!  
_

How Long Is Eternity? Chapter 13: Zeek's Confession

"Sesshoumaru? What the hell did you mean by that?" Inuyasha yelled to no one. Sesshoumaru was gone, and the hanyou knew where he was headed- to kill Kagome-his Kagome!

A growl rumbled in his throat as he ran towards where he had last smelt Kagome, the distant sounds of Jaken died behind him.

"Kagome! Wait-" Now he smelled two Kagomes, one near the scent of Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, while the other was out in a clearing.

"The one near Miroku must be the real one. Who knows who the other one is?" Inuyasha said to himself, rushing towards Kagome.

The ground was soft under his bare feet, but Inuyasha barely noticed. He leapt into the air, and tore through the canopy of the trees; sending branches fly every which way. Birds squawked and flew away in large groups, sending back angry glares as they flew.

Inuyasha emerged and finally saw the monk and bandit, talking to Kagome! But Kagome seemed different, she didn't have the usual glow in her eyes that someone would have under the circumstances.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, walking slowly towards the shaken up girl. "What's wrong?"

"Good, I've got you all here." Kagome laughed, her voice becoming incredibly lower. Her hair grew shorter and her eyes flickered color. In a matter of minutes, Zeek stood in the place where Kagome had once been!

"Now I will kill you all and then go after my love…"

-

"Inuyasha's brother? I didn't know he had a brother…" Kagome looked over Sesshoumaru, her eyes stopping on his fluff. His grunt made her eyes flicker from there and up to his eyes. A little human girl stood behind him, tugging gently on his right sleeve, making Kagome notice the fact that he didn't have a right hand.

She had to hold back a gasp, but the young girl made that easier when she walked over to Kagome and stopped in front of her. She curtsied cutely and cleared her throat, "Hi, I'm Rin. Are you Inuyasha's girlfriend?"

Kagome blinked a few times and squatted down so that she was face to face with the girl. "I'm Kagome, and no I am not."

"Rin, come back here."

Rin turned her head towards Sesshoumaru and ran back towards him. "Yes Master Sesshoumaru," she muttered happily, skipping circles around the hanyou's older brother. Kagome stood back up. "Well it was nice to meet you." She smiled and began to walk away.

"Wait, you pathetic mortal!" Sesshoumaru's voice broke the new silence. Kagome spun on her heels and turned to face him, screaming loudly as she did so. Sesshoumaru wasn't there anymore, and a huge 35-foot white dog stood in his place!

"Wh-Who-Who-re you?" Kagome stumbled over every word, straining her neck to look up at the new arrival.

"You baka human! I'm Sesshoumaru! And now I'm going to kill you!" He flashed his canines, lifting a huge, clawed paw at the small mortal, who was quickly trying to string her bow.

"INUYASHA, PLEASE HELP ME!" Her cries were muffled as the claws came down on her, sending blood everywhere…

-

"You're the bastard who tried to kill Kagome, aren't you?" Inuyasha's sword had transformed, as had Kirara. The monk reached for his hellhole while the Hiraikotsu was slung over Sango's shoulder, ready to be thrown at any time.

Zeek snickered, his laugh ever-growing the whole time. "I don't want to kill my delicate flower-" he started, while Sango coughed a "Yousoundsomuchlikethepervertedmonk," underneath her breath.

He shot dagger-like eyes at the bandit and continued, "but I'm going to kill you all for my own reasons. You," he pointed at Sango, "for all the hell you've put me through this last year." He then pointed to Miroku, "to make sure you won't suck me up. Dog boy," he turned to Inuyasha, "because you wanna steal MY woman!"

Inuyasha laughed haughtily, then paused, his nostrils inhaled the worst possible thing ever- Kagome's blood!

He leaned over to Sango and told her what was going on, Zeek's eyes never leaving him. Sango nodded and strapped the Hiraikotsu back on her back, jumping on Kirara. Kirara flew a few feet into the air, waiting for Sango to tell her where to go.

"Where are you going? You're fight is here with me!" Zeek yelled up at the girl, who soon flew away.

"Don't worry about her, you're fight is here with me!" Inuyasha returned Zeek's attention to himself, giving Sango enough time to get away.

Zeek drew his sword, waiting for his opponent to make the first move. Inuyasha waited until he found the perfect time and jumped into the air, bringing the Tetsusiaga down hard against the ground.

"WIND SCAR!"

The ground was ripped up and slashes flew in all directions, as Zeek sheltered himself with his sword, sending a few of the slashes back at Inuyasha, cutting up his leg. Inuyasha winced in pain, falling onto his good knee; his sword was placed on the ground next to him.

"If you fall after only one hit then you'll never be able to protect Kagome." Zeek taunted, jumping back a few feet.

Inuyasha stood back up, ignoring the pain surging through his body, and picked up his sword. "This isn't over yet, in fact, it's just beginning."

Zeek smiled. "Good, because I wouldn't want to beat up someone too quickly. It takes the fun out of it."

"Excuse me Zeek, but Kagome doesn't like you, why do you pursue her?" The monk asked, even though he was the least qualified to ask that question.

Zeek turned from Inuyasha to the monk, his smile fading…

-

Kagome gripped her shoulder, her hand becoming blood stained. She groaned in pain, letting out a muffled cry. She tried desperately to restring her bow, but her left arm became immobile.

Sesshoumaru snickered, as best as a dog can, and leaned his head down to look at Kagome. "You are weak for a mortal."

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled, throwing the boomerang with all her force. The Hiraikotsu hit Sesshoumaru straight in the back, but hardly affected the big dog.

Rin sat off in the distance, watching the battle with giant tear-filled eyes. She watched as Sango jumped off the now earthed Kirara and helped her friend back on, and saw the look in her master's eyes as he tried to attack again.

"No Lord Sesshoumaru, please don't attack her! She's my friend!" The little mortal girl yelled, grabbing around the dog's leg, as best as her little arms could. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin, his eyes softening.

Sango saw her chance and jumped back on Kirara, holding on to her friend as they flew away, Sesshoumaru turning back to normal.

-

"I never expected to fall in love with Kagome, which is why I took up Naraku's offer. But after I met her, I instantly loved her. I didn't wanna hurt her if she ever found out the truth, so I pretended to hate her. But now I want her back." Zeek told Miroku, surprising the monk at how quickly he shared his past.

Inuyasha sliced through Zeek, while his attention was turned towards Miroku. The sword easily cut right through Zeek, placing a long vertical line down his stomach. Zeek opened his mouth to yell, but only coughed up blood.

In a matter of seconds, he was dead…

-

Ok, only the epilogue to go, hope you all enjoyed the first 13 chapters of HLIE! Ok, so reviews make this Kitsune update faster. So review, review, review!

_Fox Kitsune :Savannah:_


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

Disclaimer: For the last time this story, I don't own Inuyasha!  

_Author's Note: Here's the epilogue I promised. I hope everyone enjoyed How Long Is Eternity, and thank you for sticking with me and checking my spelling/grammar Jamie. Please review and don't forget to check out my other stories!_

_So, here's the last chapter of HLIE, enjoy and review!_

How Long Is Eternity? Chapter 14: Epilogue

"Don't go far Kairi!" Kagome warned, watching her daughter run up the hills to see Tyre. Kairi turned back to her mother, her ebony dog-ears twitching on her head in her long mop of dark hair. She smiled, "Mom, I'm thirteen. I'll be fine!" She ran to the other side of the hill before her mother could get another word in.

"Just like her father," Kagome muttered, turning back towards the house. She carried a stack of clothes underneath one arm to take down to the creek. "Now where did Inuyasha go?"

Inuyasha sat up in a tree above Kagome, watching her fret about Kairi. He couldn't help but snicker, making Kagome look up at him and glare. "Come on down Inuyasha. We got clothes to wash!"

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and smiled at his mate. "You know Kag-chan, you gotta let her grow up one day."

"Well if you weren't so stubborn, maybe she wouldn't be," his mate replied haughtily, gently tugging one of his dog-ears. He winced and grabbed the clothes, running off to dump them in the dirt so Kagome could work twice as hard to get him clean.

"Get back here Inuyasha!" She yelled, chasing after him, her eyes flaring playfully.

-

"Hi Sango, is Tyre home?" Kairi asked, pushing her waist length hair behind her shoulder. Sango smiled, "sure is, come on in!"

-

"Hey Tyre, I just heard that Onigumo went missing and that they have a reward for his whereabouts. Wanna go look for him?" The hanyou girl asked her best friend. He smiled his father's perverted smile and nodded; getting a slap from Kairi before he could even lift his hand.

"Hey what was that for?"

"I know what you were planning. My mom told me stories about Miroku and his hentai ways." The girl snapped back. Tyre just smiled again and ran off towards the place where Onigumo was rumored to be seen last.

Kairi ran after him. "What about your little sisters? Think they wanna come?" She asked, after easily catching up to him. Tyre was fourteen, the oldest of twelve children, and had eleven little sisters. He had chestnut hair tied back in a rat-tail, like his father. Thanks to the death of Naraku, (even though it was Sesshoumaru that killed him) Tyre didn't have a kazaana in his right hand, and wore monk's robes, though he had Sango's amber eyes.

"Are you kidding, I just wanna get away from them. Father has been trying to make them perverted. Even little Keri started saying pick up lines before she said mom or dad." Tyre put his head in his hands. "Let's just go before they notice I left."

Kairi nodded and ran after him towards an old abandoned cave. Kirara had noticed them leave and left her sunny bed to follow them. They peered inside the cave, but it was way too dark to see anything. A distant noise made Kairi jump and scoot closer to Tyre hearing him mutter, "I could like it here."

Kairi sighed and punched his stomach, making him groan in pain. She picked up Kirara, whose diamond had begun glowing, and stepped inside the cave slowly. Every little sound made her jump. She turned and looked at Tyre, her gold eyes growing dark; he still stood at the mouth of the cave, trembling.

"Get your scaredy arse in here."

Tyre nodded, and slowly walked inside. He hurriedly caught up to Kairi, accidentally bumping into her and knocking her down. She fell and screamed as she landed on something-or someone!

Kairi ran out of that cave as fast as she could, being followed by Tyre and Kirara. She ran all the way back to the back of her house before she'd tell Tyre what was going on.

"What happened?"

"I landed on someone when I fell over. Do you think it was Onigumo?" Kairi replied, wishing her nerves wouldn't have gotten the best of her so she could've solved the mystery.

"I dunno. I guess it's possible. I en't going back there though."

Kairi nodded in agreement, sitting behind her house. "Maybe we en't got to. They just said they'd give a reward for his whereabouts."

Tyre looked at her as if she was the smartest girl in the world. "You're right. Who do we tell?"

"Kagura, his wife. Let's go find her."

Kagome walked out the back door, followed by Inuyasha, who was soaking wet. "Kairi, did I just hear you say you were going to look for Kagura? It's getting late honey."

"Mom that's not fair. When you were thirteen you lived on your own. I can stay out past seven can't I?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Have fun just be careful, that Kagura is a handful. Don't forget your dagger!" He tossed his daughter her sheathed dagger and she caught it in the air.

"Thanks dad. What happened to you? You're all wet."

"Never refuse to do laundry to your mother." He laughed, ringing out his sopping haori. Puddles of water appeared on the ground.

-

Kairi lay in her sleeping bag next to Tyre's sleeping bag, staring up at the stars. They had searched for Kagura all day, but hadn't found her. Kairi knew that their mothers would be mad that they were out all night, but they had to find Kagura.

Tyre rolled over and looked at her. "How pissed do you think they'll be? Our parents I mean." He asked, rolling back on his back to stare at the sky.

"Mad enough. But mom tells me stories all the time about how she and her mom were bandits and lived on their own since the age of eight. Yet here we are teenagers, and we have as many rights as a seven year old."

Tyre's eyes grew bright and he smiled.

"What?" Kairi asked, looking at his strange new face. She raised an eyebrow.

"We could become bandits!" He smiled, reaching for his sheathed sword.

Kairi threw her pillow at him. "You wish! We couldn't survive three days out here and you know it!"

Tyre smiled and laughed. "You're right, but it would be fun!" He threw the pillow back at Kairi, and the pillow fight began!

-

_HLIE is done now. **Cries** I loved this story. I noticed that I didn't have Miroku in the story at all, only mentioned him, and Sango and the others weren't in there much either. But this eppie was about the future, probably 15 years since the last chappie, and about their kids mainly. Hope you enjoyed HLIE. REVIEW!_

_Fox Kitsune :Savannah:_


End file.
